The present disclosure relates generally to fishing tools for retrieving cables and/or other objects from a well.
During downhole well operations, for example in wells for producing petroleum products, a tool string comprising one or more well tools may be inserted into, and retrieved from, a well. The tools may be used to perform a number of well operations, for example well logging, well perforating, setting of well tools, etc. The tool string may be deployed on a cable. As used herein the term cable comprises slickline and wireline cables. Unintended parting of the cable may leave a portion of the cable and a well tool in the well. Retrieval of the cable and the well tool may be time consuming and use up expensive rig time.